


Moving Day

by AlexStandallsSmile, Howlterssmile (AlexStandallsSmile)



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil, daniel Howell Phil lester
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fainting, Fluff, M/M, Moving House, Soulmates, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexStandallsSmile/pseuds/AlexStandallsSmile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexStandallsSmile/pseuds/Howlterssmile
Summary: When it’s finally time to move into their forever home, Dan couldn’t be happier and Phil couldn’t be more stressed.When it all gets too much for Phil, Dan is there to make it better.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Phan one shot! Let me know if you’d like any more!
> 
> When it’s finally time to move into their forever home, Dan couldn’t be happier and Phil couldn’t be more stressed.
> 
> When it all gets too much for Phil, Dan is there to make it better.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of fainting / Vasovagal attacks.

“Okay I’ve got the heavy box with all of your bloody houseplants in it, so you take that one over there.” Dan chuckled, face scrunched and knuckles white as he hoisted the box into his arms. “Earth to Philly?”

Phil felt like he was in a daze, his legs shook slightly as pulled himself up from the car seat, joining Dan with a tentative smile in front of the removal van. 

“Which one?” He mumbled, nodding as Dan motioned to the only other box that had been loaded off the truck. “Pillows”. Phil couldn’t help but chuckle as he read the label, hoisting it up with one hand.

“Honestly Lester with your track history, I reckon pillows is about all you can handle.” Dan giggled, winking at the pale boy as he stumbled through the front door.

Phil took a deep breath, he felt like he’d been hit with the removal truck himself, blinking back black spots as he proceeded to grab another box to pile on top of the pillows. 

He hadn’t slept in about a week, too worried about the move to have time to rest. He’d barely eaten because he’d felt too nauseous, and his hands had been shaky for the past 3 days. 

It was finally the day. The day Dan had been dreaming about and the day Phil had been silently dreading. The big move. The literal house shift, the one they had been anticipating for over three years. They were both elated when they signed the contact in 2017, but as they days began to fly closer, Phil found himself in a state of constant panic, butterflies swimming in his stomach each time they made interior decisions and saw bricks build up. He wasn’t great with big changes.

He had never owned property before. What if something went wrong? What if the house just randomly fell apart? He wanted everything to be perfect for Dan, after all, that boy deserved the world, but he couldn’t help his constant anxiety about each step of the process.

He shook away the nerves as best as he could, inhaling sharply as he made his way into the house. His head was pounding from lack of sleep, he felt hot and sick, and the extra box he’d piled onto himself was indeed proving to be too much. 

Underneath a colourful woollen knit, his little frame was now shaking, impossible to hide as Dan walked towards him. 

“Hey I told you to take one box at a time silly, give it here love I’ve got it.” Dan went to prise it from his boyfriend’s hands, concern lacing his smile as he saw them shaking.

“You good bub?” His eyes quickly shot to Phil’s panicked ones as he saw his white complexion grow paler and his shoulders start to sway. “Phil?” He stepped forward as Phil put his free hand to his head, taking sharp breaths inwards as Dan went to steady his shoulder.

“F-Feel lightheaded.” He mumbled, scrunching his eyes shut. His head was swimming, and before he knew it he felt his legs buckle beneath him, hands on him and the distant sound of his box clashing with the floor.

Blackness.

“Woah, Phil, Phil look at me love.” Dan caught his boyfriend around the waist, quickly lowering him to the hallway floor and sitting him up against the wall. He pushed the boxes out of the way and kneeled in front of him, his hands now cupping his face as it lolled to the side, his baby blues firmly closed.

“Come on baby please open your eyes.” Dan was panicking now, Phil was hot, clammy and unconscious. “You’re ok, come on, let me help you.”

Phil felt fuzzy, his first response to grip his pounding head with his hand as he started to come to. He felt Dan’s hand cupping his cheek and he instinctively leaned into it, feeling too weak to do much else. The lack of eating and sleeping had caught up with him and he just wanted to cry.

“Hey, hey, Phil, look at me sweetheart, are you okay?” He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “What do you need, how are you feeling?” 

“W-What happened?” Phil whispered tentatively, blinking rapidly as opened his eyes. “W-Why am I o-on the f-floor?” He spoke shakily, he felt like he was on fire, but his body was shaking like a leaf.

“You passed out Phil, you’re worrying me.” Dan stroked back his messy quiff, before fumbling through his backpack for his water bottle. “Here take some sips of this.” He pressed the bottle to his boyfriends lips, brows furrowed as Phil continued to groan.

“M’fine” he mumbled after taking a few short sips, “just got d-dizzy that’s all.” 

“It’s more than that and you know it Phil, you can barely hold your head up.” Dan shuffled over to the fallen pillow box, grabbing one from the top and motioning for Phil to lay down. “Lay down on this and we’ll put your legs up against this box so we can get some blood back to your head.” 

“M’fine Dan, honestly.” Phil protested, pressing his hand firmly to the ground as he attempted to push himself up. “I can’t just lay in an empty house on the hallway floor while there are removal men coming in and out.” He weakly giggled and shakily made it to his feet once more.

Before Dan could get a word in, the black spots resurfaced, and he felt his knees go weak once again. Dan grabbed his shoulders, slowly lowering him back down to the ground.

“You’re not fighting me on this Phil, lay down, I can’t have you pass out again on me bub it’s scary.” Dan was holding back tears at the sight of his soulmate crumbling around him. This was supposed to be a happy day.

Phil nodded into the pillow as Dan helped him lay back, a comforting hand resting in his hair as Dan continued to coo. 

“What’s going on Philly?” Dan asked. “Do you think this another vasovagal attack?”

“Think so.” Phil whispered shamefully, burying his head into the pillow to hide from Dan’s concerning glare. He didn’t really feel like saying much, half tired, half embarrassed that he was sprawled out across the floor as removals waited outside.

“Have you got a migraine?” Dan placed his hand back on Phil’s forehead, “you’ve been overdoing it again haven’t you?” He knew something was wrong, smiling sadly as Phil intertwined his fingers limply in Dan’s hand.

“I’ve just been so stressed about everything, the move, making it perfect for you I j-just.” 

“Shh, it’s ok, you’re such an idiot sometimes Phil, it’s perfect because you’re here, it’s you and me, not the fact that the carpet arrives on time.” Dan saw a smile grace his boyfriend’s lips as he turned a shade of red and hid himself in Dan’s hand that was cupping his face. “You’ve really stressed yourself out over this haven’t you bub?”

“I’ve not slept in days.” Phil chuckled sheepishly, starting to feel slightly more human as he went to push himself back up against the wall.

“Phil Lester, why do you never tell me these things until you’re literally passed out on the floor.” Dan rolled his eyes, still cautious as Phil sat himself up. “Stay there, I don’t wanna see you leave this floor until I’m back ok?”

“Where are you-“

“Stay there!”

After about 10 minutes of feeling dazed against the wall, Phil saw Dan return with his kind hazel eyes and Phil’s favourite blanket under his arm.

“Come on Mr liability, let’s go into the lounge.” Dan held his hand out, helping a wobbly Phil to his feet before draping and arm around his side. “I think someone could do with a nap.”

Phil shook his head as he was confronted with their new sofa, just placed in the living room by the removal team, now topped with a cushion and the blanket Dan proceeded to throw on it.

“No Dan I can’t just sleep while you move the whole house in.” Phil pulled away from his grip, turning to go back outside, before the searing pain in his head returned stopping him in his tracks as he scrunched his eyes and hunched back over. He felt Dan’s hands on him once again, this time leading him to the sofa and sitting him down more forcefully.

“You’re not gonna be much help if you pass out and drop the boxes are you?” Dan chuckled. “Besides, the removal men know what happened, they are removing stuff off the van for me as we speak, it’s going to be fine Phil ok?”

“Ok.” Phil fought no more, slowly lowering himself into the sofa and curling up against the cushions. “Sorry Danny.”

Dan shook his head, pulling the blanket up around him before pressing a kiss to his dark hair. “Never be sorry, I just want you to feel better love.”

With that Phil drifted straight into slumber, his face softening as his pain faded into dream world. Dan let out a sad sigh, crouching down to gently remove his boyfriend’s glasses, before pushing back his messy quiff and pecking his forehead.

“What am I going to do with you?” He chuckled.

Hours had passed, and Dan was knackered. Boxes were stacked in each room, large furniture was oddly placed in random corners, and two shopping bags sat on the kitchen top. 

He slumped down next to the sofa and smiled as he was met with his favourite baby blue’s. 

“How’re you feeling?” He smiled as Phil pursed his lips for a kiss, pecking him lovingly as he leaned over him. 

“Better.” Phil huffed as he pushed himself up. “What time is it?” 

“About six, you’ve been asleep for about 5 hours bub.” Dan chuckled ruffling his hair. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.” He took a seat next to Phil, allowing the older man to cuddle into his chest. 

“Thank you Danny, for everything today.” He hummed. “I can’t believe we’re finally here.” 

“Yeah, me neither.” Dan smiled, his face softening as he looked out of the bay window onto a quiet residential street. “We did it Lion, we built out forever home.” 

“Hmmm.” Phil smiled into him, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I have some toast?”


End file.
